1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device that minimizes the incidence of malfunction caused by electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Related Art
When electromagnetic noise caused by EMI is mixed into a semiconductor circuit, the noise may cause the circuit to malfunction. In order to minimize the incidence of this malfunction, a capacitor, a coil or the like is often connected to the input line or the power line of an electronic circuit such as an operational amplifier, a micro computer or the like.
A capacitor or a coil is sometimes mounted on a printed circuit board with an operational amplifier. This increases the number of electronic parts mounted on the printed circuit board and enlarges the area for mounting the electronic parts.
Further, mounting a capacitor on a printed circuit board elongates the wiring for connecting the terminal of the capacitor and the input terminal of the operational amplifier. Electromagnetic noise is mixed into the operational amplifier via the wiring and may cause the operational amplifier to malfunction.